


Fingers

by cowboylikejean



Category: Jujutsu Kaisen - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Tension, Dancing, F/M, Flirting, French Kissing, Gentle Kissing, Gojo Satoru is a Little Shit, Kissing, Pining Gojo Satoru, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Surprise Kissing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboylikejean/pseuds/cowboylikejean
Summary: It was a rare night when your encounter with a tall man with white hair and bright blue eyes got you occupied. One thing led to another, you ended up spending the night with him in a fun and unexpected way.
Relationships: Gojo Satoru/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. The Hall Where We Danced

**Author's Note:**

> This story is heavily inspired by a playlist on youtube -> https://youtu.be/FHoh-12nONo
> 
> You can start playing the playlist when there's a "🎵" in the story. Enjoy and I hope you like it!

It was very dark in the night. You were walking outside on your own, heading to the campus hall to see what was all the noise about. Your dorm was not far from the campus building so if there’s anything going on, it would be very much heard. 

A faint sound of music blasted from inside the hall, the bass was very deafening and somehow made the ground shake under your feet. The closer you got, the more you realized that there were lights flickering from the inside. 

_There has to be some sort of party inside._

You finally made your way to the porch hall, the door was closed and you weren’t sure if you could get in without an invitation. You didn’t really know if it’s an open party or some important people party. Well, you wouldn’t know if you didn’t swing the door open right?

As soon as the door opened, the flickering lights hit your feet and the sound of music got louder and clearer. You hadn’t quite figured out how the situation inside the hall was, too focused on seeing the flickering lights on your feet. It was still dark too, despite all the lights flickering all over the hall. 

After got distracted for a few moments, you finally took a step inside the room, peeking for a bit before that. Your eyes were squinting, trying to get a better look at what’s inside. Immediately, your face turned into the face of an idiot when you found out what’s inside the hall was not as you expected at all.

It was empty. You could see there was a medium stage inside and a few round and rectangular tables scattered on the side of the hall, leaving the center part empty. Did someone forget to close this place or did everyone just magically disappeared from the party?

“Hello?” You shouted since the music was still blasting. You made your way inside the hall deeper, waking steps that weren’t heard at all. As the night getting colder, you tightened your coat and put your hands inside of the pocket on either side of your coat. 

“Yo!” Suddenly a man’s voice that somehow slightly high pitched coming from your right side. You widened your eyes and dropped your jaw right away as you saw his appearance in front of you vividly, despite of the minimum amount of lights this hall received.

He was an extremely tall man, wearing a black dress pants with a white turtleneck. He got an olive green long coat with white fur around the neck hanging on his arm. He also wore a pair of white sneakers, probably adidas. One thing that struck you the most was his distinctive white hair falling down to his face, but it wasn’t long enough to cover his dreadfully exquisite blue eyes behind the round sunglasses he wore low on his nose.

_Holy shit, this man is unreal._

You couldn’t tell how long you looked like an idiot with a face that was literally about to drop on the floor. He was utterly gorgeous to look at.

He moved his other hand that wasn't holding his coat in the air, waving it to you with a wide smile showing a row of clean white teeth.

You blinked a few times before closing your slightly opened mouth, to put an end to your idiotic face. “Uhm..hello.”

“Did you come here to dance?” He asked all of a sudden while moving his hips following the beat of the song. He looked so adorable it made you chuckled.

“Uhm...no, I was in my dorm nearby when I suddenly heard a loud noise from the hall, so I went here to check. I thought there was a party or something,” you answered him, chuckled a little bit and scratch your nape just to break the awkwardness.

“Oh, you got my invitation then!” 

“Huh?”

“Once you stepped into my party, you can’t step out,” he said while walking over to a table near him, putting his coat down. He pulled his shirt down before walking closer and holding out his hand to you. 

You doubtedly reached for his hand and you were startled on how big his hand was. His long slender fingers completely covered your small hand and you weren’t sure if you should feel scared or impressed. 

“Gojo Satoru, you can call me Gojo,” he introduced you his name. His left hand reached for his sunglasses and took it off. Without a warning, he winked at you with a grin on his face that made your heart skipped a beat. You swore to yourself that his eyes were sparkling as the lights hit his face. Gojo casually put his glasses on top of his head as if he didn’t just do something earlier that could make someone in front of him breathing heavily or could probably be weak on their knees.

“I’m y/n,” you told him only your nickname since you weren’t focused enough to answer with your full name.

“Well, y/n, would you be so kind to be my partner in tonight’s dance?” Gojo suddenly turned your hand to be on top of him as he folded his right foot behind his left and bent, exactly like a prince when they want to ask the princess to dance at the ball.  
You were sure that your face blushed immediately at his action. You didn’t know if this was really who he is or if he was being flirty. You wouldn’t know at this point. 

“It's really late...”

Gojo cut your sentence and he stood up, still with his hand holding yours. “I’m sure you don’t want to miss this moment right now. You don’t know when you will have this kind of moment again in your life, a huge hall all to yourself with flickering lights and some cool music to dance to, hm?” He suddenly bent down, brought his face closer to you that made you back up a little, blushing again.

You gulped and unintentionally brought your sight to his suprisingly moisturized plump lips. It baffled you when you suddenly couldn’t recall your memory if you had ever seen any men this beautiful or not.

Gojo really had his way of making you blush and he seemed like savoring the moment. After he realized that you were staring, he smirked and moved his face away. “Look around you! Come on, think about it!” He spread his arms wide, telling you to look around the perfectly dimmed hall with flickering lights decorating the room.

He wasn’t wrong though. You’ve never really attended any party that you actually enjoyed. Most of the times you would only stand in the corner with a canned soda in your hand, watching people in the room interacting with each other in any kind of ways. Well, sometimes, people came over to you and brought a fun conversation, but then you forgot what it was you were talking about. 

It’s a different kind of party here, it’s an empty big hall, not some frat house filled with people pressing against each other. More so, you were with a very much attractive man here and it’s just the two of you. He seemed fun and respectful enough, except that maybe he might not understand something called ‘personal space’. Gojo seemed mature enough and definitely not your age. It’s kind of weird how he could actually make you feel safe enough to loosen up, but at the same time he also made you feel small and insecure. Maybe it’s just because of his frame that was clearly bigger than yours so it kind of intimidated you. But other than that, you felt like it’s a safe time to loosen up a little. 

Suddenly, you forgot about what time it is. You pushed away the urge to look at your phone inside your pocket. But you had not given up yet, you needed to know a few things about him since you didn’t know anything except his name.

“Okay, questions first, though,” you said with your pointer finger facing up the ceiling. 

Gojo suddenly stood still and put on a very serious face. Acted as if he held a note and a pen, getting ready to take notes. “Alright, I’m ready to write them down.”

You took a deep breath before spitting out some questions that had been stuck in your head for the past minutes. “Who are you, really? And how did you end up here? Was there any party or something? Do you work here or study in this campus, maybe?”

Gojo immediately froze, his ocean blue eyes widened hearing your questions that you just threw at him. “Damn, didn’t expact those mouthful of words coming out of that pretty little mouth of yours.”

Your heart suddenly stopped at his words. This man could actually be the death of you if you really think about it. You’ve lost count on how many times he had made you acting up so far and you didn’t think he had plans to stop whatever he’s doing.

“Okay, first of all, I’m Gojo, but you already know that. I work here at the campus, teaching. There was a party for important people here at the campus a few days ago, like the Dean, lecturers, and other staffs. As a good friend of mine was the Dean, of course he invited me since I’m also a lecturer here. After the party’s over, I told my friend to keep this place for a while, to not clean it up immediately. He didn’t agree with me at first but I kinda annoyed him until he agreed. Good thing is, this place won’t be used until at least next week. So, I now have this place all to myself.”

You really didn’t expect him to answer exhaustively, but he did. The way he spoke and his gestures were dashing. It’s like he was talking to himself, staring at the ceiling while tapping his finger on his chin. You weren’t really the one who believed in love at first sight, but you might be for Gojo only.

“What about you? I assumed you’re a student here since you live in a dorm as you mentioned before,” Gojo’s voice snapped you out of your daydream. 

_He remembered._ “Yeah, I’m a student.”

“What year?” Gojo tilted his head, seemingly interested.

“Second.” You pursed your lips and shrugged.

“Hhmm, I figured you're busy?” 

“Yeah, very," you answered, exhaled hard to reduce your anxiety that quickly rushed into you. Thinking about your school and your future always made you feel anxious for so many reasons.

“Then, allow me to put your mind at ease for tonight.” Gojo just stood casually in front of you with his hands in his pockets on either side of his pants. 

You felt weirded out again on how he actually made you feel safe somehow, despite that you just met him less than an hour ago. Everything about him could make anyone fall instantly, you thought to yourself. He’s charming indeed, you wouldn’t doubt that even for just one second. 

“Fine,” you said finally. Letting yourself completely relaxed before him.

Gojo lifted his hands in the air and screamed ‘yosh!’ when you finally agreed to dance with him tonight. You shook your head watching his whims. “Take off your coat.”

“You say something?” You heard his sentence palpably, but you just couldn’t believe in what he said.

“We’re going to dance, so take it off,” Gojo walked over to me, “I already took mine off, now you.”

Right, you cursed yourself for thinking about something else. You finally took off your coat carefully, giving away what you wore behind it. A grey sweatpants and a teal long sleeves off-shoulder crop top with a slit right between your collar bones and breast. Seeing Gojo’s reaction somehow brought you some kind of pride and you definitely did not regret wearing it. Even though you felt a little bit shy, you gave a slight smirk while biting your lip and then brushed your (h/c) hair behind your shoulders. 

🎵

“Alright! Let’s turn it up!” Gojo walked towards the stage and slouched like he was doing something. Not long after that, a new song was played from the speakers, playing a perfect song to dance to. You’ve heard this song somewhere, it’s familiar somehow and you knew the beat already. 

Gojo snapped his fingers as he walked closer to you. His blue eyes stared into you like he was afraid to lose the sight of you. After a while gaining your sself-confidence to dance, you finally moved my body, shaking your shoulders and stepping towards Gojo. As the song continued to play, it gets better and you were both suddenly headbanging to the beat. Then changed into tapping your feet to the ground and swinging your hands in the air in a circular motion as if you were strumming invisible guitars violently. 

Both of you giggled once in a while, laughing at your foolish yet amusing dance moves in front of each other. None of you could actually dance, you were basically just moving your bodies no matter how they looked like. It went on until the song ended and the both of you were breathless. You ran your fingers through your hair, getting it away from your face and Gojo did the same. 

There was an awkward silence between the two of you before the next song played. When you heard the next song automatically played, you straightened your body and smile in excitement. Cake by the Ocean was playing, you immediately clapped your hands in the air and nodded to invite Gojo to do the same thing. 

You did another weird dance move where you walked in place combined with slight body rolls then dropped it low on the floor and brought it back up slowly. Your eyes immediately caught Gojo’s and he was frozen in place as he watched you, making you feel embarrassed yet satisfied with his reaction. You wonder how did you gain so much confidence but also embarrassment at the same time? You could only dance like this when you were alone in your room where no one was watching.

“You got some moves, I’ll admit that,” said Gojo, pointing his long finger at you with his eyebrows raised. 

Another minutes passed with you silly dancing with each other. Gojo took your hand and twirled you around until you landed on his surpsisingly toned chest. Your body immediately shivered when your body made contact but thankfully he let go right away. 

“Oh my God, I love this song!” You suddenly screamed when Blinding Lights were playing. You swiftly ran closer to the speaker and Gojo followed behind you. You took his sunglasses that was hanging on his turtleneck without thinking. 

“That’s my favorite sunglasses, don’t break it,” Gojo said with genuine concern on his face. He held his hand out to you as if he wanted to stop you from putting his sunglasses on.

“Relax, now lift me up!” you commanded him to help you up on the stage. He sniffed and shook his head before putting his huge arms on your waist, lifting you up so you could stand on the stage while he was still on the floor.

You opened your legs wide and tapping one leg on the stage, lipsyncing the lyrics and held out your hand in front of your face as if you had a microphone on you. 

_“Ohh, I’m blinded by the lights, no I can’t sleep until I feel your touch.”_

You covered your face as if you were actually blinded by the lights in the hall and pointed at Gojo below the stage.

Gojo was watching you being in your own world while hyping you up from down there. He made a peace sign with both of his hands and moved them in front of his eyes in turns. Even from up here, his features were easily recognizable especially his bright blue eyes. His white hair bounced endearingly as he bopped his head to the beat. You would never get tired staring at him. 

“Get up here!” You walked to the edge of the stage and bent down, stretched out your hand for him to take. Without hesitation, Gojo took your hand and he got up the stage with you. And you were back dancing together. 

You turned your body so your back was facing him, shaking your shoulders as you lipsynced to the song again. All of a sudden, you felt the warmth of Gojo’s chest on your back, he took your wrists and swayed them. You felt butterflies and it caused a tingling sensation in you so you unexpectedly laughed throwing your head back to his chest.

As the song finally ended, there’s another silence filled the room. For a while, only your breathing that was heard. You stayed in your position for a while, with Gojo still holding your wrists tenderly. You gulped when his thumb suddenly caressing the palm of your hand. It felt nice and it was ridiculous to admit that you might be touch deprived at this point. You didn’t want him to let go. You didn’t want to move.

Gojo turned your body to face him without letting go of his grip on your wrists. You just noticed how tall he is compared to you when you were standing against each other like this. His heartbeat might be heard so clearly if you pressed your ear on his chest. Your heart skipped a beat when he lifted your chin with his finger to face him. You didn’t know what would happen when you caught him staring at your lips as you unintentionally licked them.

_Would he kiss me? What would it feel like if he did? Do I want to know?_

You got nervous so quickly, so you broke the silence by giggling and closing your eyes. Your legs took a few steps back that automatically led him to let go of your wrists. 

“Ah, I’m exhausted,” you sighed, sitting your ass on the edge of the stage.

“I’m gonna go grab some drink,” said Gojo and he disappeared from your sight to the backstage.


	2. Let's Move

You would lie to yourself if you didn’t want something to happen earlier. The tension was too much to handle. But you would also lie if you said you weren’t nervous at all. The uncertainty of the situation was too much and you wouldn’t know for sure how to handle yourself if things get a little too far or weird. You just met, and that’s enough for you to say that you shouldn’t have trusted him that much, that you shouldn’t let him see yourself being vulnerable. 

But again, you remembered that you indirectly agreed to let Gojo putting your mind at ease, so maybe it’s not a bad idea afterall. Maybe you were just thinking too much. Maybe this was the reason why you haven’t made any new friends ever since your rommate moved out. You thought and concerned too much about things, putting a strain on yourself and set limits that were too ridiculous to make.

You leaned back, putting your hands on either side of your body for support. Your head looked up at the ceiling and the lights suddenly made you zoned out, you unconsciously open your mouth like an idiot once again.

“Here,” Gojo’s voice snapped you out of your thoughts. He came out of the darkness with two cans of beers in his hands.

“Ah, thanks,” you said, taking the beer from his hand.

Gojo took a seat beside you, he leaned back with one arm supporting his body. You looked at him while he took a sip of the beer, admiring him for you don’t know how many times already. 

The song playing from the speaker was still an upbeat song to dance to, but you didn’t really have that much energy to dance as you were still trying to catch your breath.

“I should really play Blinding Lights once again just to see you dance,” Gojo said when you looked away only to bring your eyes back at him.

“Oh my God, I don’t know what’s gotten into me, that was embarrassing,” you covered your face in embarrassment.

“Nah, I think you danced amazing,” he said, smirking before continuing his sentence, “but still not better than me.”

You rolled your eyes, “Yeah, right, even though most of the time you moved like a duck splashing water in the pond.”

“That’s not true. I’m definitely better than you.” Gojo sat straight. He looked at you with an eyebrow raised, chuckled while sipping his beer one more time.

The way he responded to your words made you sure that he was the kind of person who intimidates people just to show them that he’s somehow above them, better than them, and he must be sure himself that he’s above them all. But damn was he a charming cocky bastard, and it’s infuriating how you could not hate him for that. 

“Alright.” You gave up. While the music was still playing a fun song, you nodded your head to the beat, enjoying yourself with a can of beer in hand. 

“Let’s go somewhere else.” Gojo suddenly hopped off from the stage, ran to the speaker and stopped the music. You could see he put his phone inside of his pocket while walking towards you before holding out his hand for you to take.

You stared at his hand and his face alternately while squinting, hesitant to take his hand. “Where exactly? What time is it?”

“Does that matter? Come on.” Gojo did not take no as an answer, he immediately took your hand and pulled you away with him. He took big steps that made you automatically had to follow them. “Oh, don’t forget your coat.”

Gojo grabbed your coat from the table first and handed it to you before grabbing his on the other side. When both of you reached the door, you stopped, he let go of his hand to put his olive green coat and you did the same. As you walked out of the hall, he took your hand back and held it tightly, trying to warm your hands for each other since the both of you didn’t wear any gloves. 

The way you could feel his large hand completely covered yours made your heart pound real fast and your throat getting dry despite the amount of beer you had drank earlier. You didn’t know where he’d take you, there’s a glimpse of concern inside you as he walked fast leading you somewhere you didn’t know. But you were too petrified to even say anything and the cold air didn’t help you either. 

After a while of walking, you realized that he was leading you to the campus building, the office part to be exact. The building seemed dark, only a few sections that were illuminated. Your eyes widened at the sudden thought that this man might want to murder you or something in the middle of a night in a building with minimum lighting. 

“Where are we going?” You finally had the courage to ask him.

“My office,” Gojo answered without turning his head at you.

_His office? What is he planning to do?_

“We’re just gonna grab some snacks.” 

You shut your mouth immediately. Too busy with your thoughts but you didn’t have the courage to sound them out. You soon realized that you weren’t really scared of getting murdered even though that feeling still present somewhere deep down, you also weren’t rejecting what he did to you since you somehow trusted him enough. You were just nervous and somehow anticipating on what would happen next if you stayed with him for a little longer tonight.

You zoned out for a while until Gojo led you to climb up some stairs to get into his office. The building was not that high, only four floors so there was no elevator in the building. Staring at Gojo’s hand that was holding yours, you were flattered that he had not let go of your hand this whole time.

“Come in,” Gojo said when both of you finally reached his office. It was surprisingly quite spacious, definitely had a complete office supplies. It even had a mini pantry with two medium cabinets in the corner of the office and an electric kettle under it. Gojo opened the cabinet, pulled out two large-sized pringles and a bag of cheetos, he put them on the table before he told me to take them. He opened the other cabinet and pulled out two onigiri before putting them in the microwave. You widened your eyes when you just realized that he even had a damn microwave in his office. 

It’s a shock to you that he had a quite neat office considering him giving you chaotic energy since the first time you met him.

“Do you like hot chocolate?” Gojo asked suddenly. But before you had the chance to let out any sound to answer him, he continued talking, answering himself, “Of course you do.”

You ended up standing there with those snacks in your hands, watching him as he busied himself with the food he was preparing. This time he took two paper cups and make two hot chocolates in an instant, steams blowing off from the cup as he poured hot water into it. The smell made you smile and impatient to taste it.

“Let’s go,” Gojo took out the two onigiri from the microwave and put it in the pockets of his coat and brought the two cups of hot chocolate with only one hand while you had all the snacks in yours. You walked out of his office first, letting Gojo locked his office before he told you to walk first.

“Are we going to have a picnic in the middle of the night or something like that?” You asked carefully, turning your head back to take a look at the man behind you.

Gojo slightly smirked at you before he whispered, “Something like that.”

“You’re not gonna murder me aren’t you?” 

“What made you think that way?” 

You kept trying to slow down your steps so you could walk side by side with him. “I don’t know, many serial killers are attractive and smart.”

“I’m going to take that as a compliment.”

“Can you walk in front of me, please?” you said, ignoring his remarks.

“You surely ask many things from your little mouth, eh?” Gojo said before finally walking faster so he could be in front of you.

“You have to know I won’t be able to protect you from whatever it is behind you.”

You rolled your eyes at him, fighting the urge to look back because you know damn well you would regret doing that. 

His words really had some certain effects on you. You had realized that he had a way of using his mouth and also hands expertly, it’s as if he knew exactly what he’s doing and the effect he caused. This man could be the biggest tease and a jerk at the same time. He knew his charm work very well for him to get away from a situation, he took advantage of it and it seemed like he enjoyed it very much. And it irked you once again when you know you couldn’t hate him for that.


	3. Careless Whisper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter, you can play Careless Whisper when "🎵" comes in the story. Enjoy!

Gojo led you to the emergency strairs and you had no choice but to follow him. You weren’t surprised when his long legs skipped one or two steps of the stairs, you could only watch him as he did so. One moment he would be such a grown up but one moment he would act like a child and it confused you sometimes.

When you both finally arrived at the end of the stairs, Gojo opened the door slowly, making strong and cold wind to hit your coat-covered body. You realized that he was taking you to the open rooftop of the building and good thing it wasn’t that cold anymore so you didn’t have to bother shivering because you hate that. 

You looked around the rooftop, it was pretty much just a spacious empty space with fences on the sides. Gojo took a seat near the edge and put the two cups of hot chocolate beside him. As you were still walking towards him, he leaned back and tilted his head to look at you while telling you to sit down beside him.

After releasing a short breath, you finally did as he said. You immediately sat beside him, putting down the snacks in between you and Gojo. 

Nothing happened for the next few minutes between you and him, both of you were just enjoying each other’s company, listening to each other’s breath, and crickets vaguely from the distance. 

“You come here often?” You asked, breaking the silence between the both of you.

“Used to, but after I dumped my ex I haven’t been here for a while.”

_Oh, he had an ex._

It brought your attention that he had been here often with his ex. You started to think what did they usually do when they’re here. Did they just sit in silence like this? Or maybe they did something else that you didn’t want to say out loud. Afterall, the man beside you was such a flirt and a tease, he wasn’t afraid to do things with his hands but he still had his way of being respectful about it. 

You muttered to yourself when you realized that you started to think some inappropriate thoughts about Gojo, the man you just met a few hours ago. 

“Sorry about that, what happened though?”

“She got jealous that I brought a woman as my partner for a business trip, so I dumped her,” said Gojo while taking the bag of cheetos and ripped it open before putting some inside of his mouth.

“Wasn’t that supposed to be your ex that dumped you because she was jealous?” You asked in confusion. Hearing yourself back kind of made you realize that you asked something so silly.

“No, I dumped her, I knew she was going to dump me so I did it first.”

 _This man, I swear._ You thought to yourself. _How big is his ego?_

“Anyway, the sky’s beautiful isn’t it?” Gojo asked suddenly, automatically made you look up to the night sky. “But you know what’s more beautiful?” 

“What?” You asked, shifting your gaze to his face, frowning.

“My eyes,” he said confidently while pointing his eyes as they stared at you.

His annoying self-brag started to get into your skin but somehow you liked it, he wasn’t wrong afterall. “I wish I had some of your confidence.”

You decided to take a look at his pretty face closely, trying to get something from it. His white hair softly flowing as the air brushed through it, his ocean eyes were the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen. He was right about his eyes being more beautiful than the night sky above you, they would never tire you to look at them continuously. The occasional grin and side eyes on his face made that cocky personality showing even more evident. 

It’s been quite concerning how you started to fall for him and every bit of his vanity the more you spent time with him. It’s been a while since you were in a relationship and you forgot the feeling of falling in love already. But with Gojo, it felt like you found a revelation as you stared into his ocean bright blue eyes, no, diamond eyes to be exact. 

“Do you want to kiss me?”

“What?” You unexpectedly jumped at his sudden question.

“You’ve been staring at me for a whole minute, I just think that maybe you actually wanted a taste of this fine man before you.” Gojo ran his hands through his hair flirtatiously that by now you wanted to touch desperately. 

“Shut up, give me the chocolate.” You tried to distract the conversation as you felt your face heated at his words and you wished for him to not catch you blushing over his words. 

You took a sip of the chocolate in your hand and let the warm drink flows through your throat. It calmed your body right away and you closed your eyes at the sensation, and it didn’t even occur to your mind that you would hummed low in your throat while closing your eyes. When you realized, you cleared your throat and took another sip before putting the cup down beside you.

When you brushed your hair behind your ear, you realized that Gojo’s sunglasses was still resting on your head. With that, you decided to lay down and put on his glasses again. The sky obviously looked darker behind the shade you wore, but the stars painting the night sky beautifully. It brought you some kind of peaceful feeling that you couldn’t remember when was the last time you felt that way. 

As you close your eyes slowly, you could feel the wind brushed through your face, “It’s cold.” You whispered involuntarily with no intention of being heard by the man beside you. 

With both of your hands right below your chest, you could feel it raised as you inhale the air into your lungs. Suddenly, the wind stopped hitting your face, and you felt sudden warmth all over your body that made you smile softly and whispered to yourself once again, “Nevermind, it’s warm now.” 

Your eyes abruptly opened when you felt a hot breath hit your face. Two crystal eyes pierced through your (e/c) eyes sharply, sending what it felt like a struck of lighting to your heart. Even with the shade you were wearing, Gojo’s eyes were still as blue as ever. He was hovering over you with both of his hands on either side of your shoulder to support him. His white hair fell, following the gravity and somehow it was very close to your forehead. It was too close for comfort as you felt your heart beat faster than before.

“I think you got something what’s mine,” Gojo whispered, his voice was soft yet intimidating at the same time. You caught him staring at your eyes and lips alternately before a grin appeared on his face, showing the row of clean teeth he had. 

Suddenly, Gojo moved his right hand to your face, closer and closer until he reached for the frame of his glassess that was resting on your face. He took the glassess off of you, causing your eyes to look at his even more clearly. Gojo folded the arms of the glasses with his teeth, still with his eyes locked on yours and he put it on the collar of his turtleneck. 

At the moment, you were sure that he was teasing you. He knew how affecting his actions were to you and he took advantage of it, he loved every second of you being helpless with your heart pounding real fast. 

It was unalarming how he went closer to your face every second but you weren’t resisting, in fact, you were anticipating it somehow. Deep down, you know it felt wrong to kiss him, but you also knew it would feel so right to actually have a taste of his lips. Maybe, only for this time you would let him do anything to you.

You parted your lips as you felt the air in your lungs getting thinner. “Gojo...”

“Sshh...,” 

Just when his upper lip gently touched yours, he pulled away when a growling sound was heard from between the two of you.

“You should’ve told me you’re hungry.” 

And just like that, you lost his presence as he went back to sit beside you, leaving you laying frozen on the concrete. Cold air came back brushing your face and now it brought you shivers. 

Without you realizing it, you rubbed your thighs together as you felt somehow aroused by what happened before. And Gojo caught you doing so, his eyebrow raised and he observed you thoroughly like he’s preying on you.

It didn’t occur to your mind that Gojo was staring at you the whole time you got lost in your own mind. The feeling of embarrassment and irritation flushed over you right away, you felt like you couldn’t look at his eyes anymore after what just happened. 

_How could he do that so casually?_

“You’re really a tease, aren’t you?” You said while trying to sit down. 

“I like seeing your face blushed, especially if it’s because of me,” he said smugly and it made you blushed even more. 

Gojo handed you one onigiri that he brought before, you took it carefully and ate it right away. “This is really good, thanks.”

“Of course.”

Remembering the way your stomach growled earlier made you rolled your eyes in annoyance. If only your stomach could participate and understand the situation, you would probably be eating each other’s faces at the moment, your hand would’ve stuck in between his hair as you tugged on it, he would place his hand on your waist and caress your skin when he found his way under your shirt. 

“I actually like you.”

“You what?” 

“I like you,” he said, staring at you, “and I was lying, you actually dance better than me. I like watching you dance.”

You couldn’t quite believe in what he just said, so you stared at him sharply, eyes squinting as if you were trying to uncover his mask to reveal the truth behind those words he just said. “That was suspicious, you know.” 

“Why was it suspicious? I told you the truth, if you don’t like it I can take it back,” Gojo shrugged as he looked away from you. 

“Okay, don’t take it back, I want that,” you paused, “thanks.”

As you took the last bite of the onigiri and folded the wrapper neatly, Gojo stood up all of a sudden. He took his phone out of his coat pocket and scrolled through, the lights from his phone hit his face and it was mesmerizing to look at. You had no idea what he was doing, so you could only watch him as you chew the onigiri in your mouth before swallowing it.

He clicked something on his phone and a song was playing loud from its speaker. You recognized the song immediately, _Careless Whisper_.

🎵

“Get up, we’re going to dance,” Gojo stretched his arm out to you, waiting for you to take it. 

“Dance?” You were choked on your own words as you said it.

“I didn’t ask, come on.” Gojo bent down and took both of your hands, he pulled you up and you had no other choice than to stand on your feet.

You stood right in front of him, only a few inches away and that warmth came back to you. Gojo slid his hands from your wrists to your elbows smoothly, bringing your hands over his shoulders. You were startled but you followed his lead anyway, you hooked your fingers together on the back of his neck.

Gojo smiled contently as you did your own little move. He then brought his hands down. You expected him to put his hand on your waist, but what he did completely shocked you as you could feel him unbuttoning your coat slowly without releasing your eye contact. Gojo snuck his hands under your coat, reaching for your waist and resting his hands there. 

It drives you crazy on the inside when you realized that his large hands that are quite cold directly touched your skin, due to you wearing a crop top underneath the coat. You couldn’t help but bit your bottom lip when you felt the butterflies in your stomach. 

“Follow my lead,” he said. 

The song was playing beautifully in the background. Both of you started to move slowly, swaying from side to side with eyes locked at each other. As the chorus came, Gojo moved his head side to side which brought you smiling widely. Some chuckles and little dance moves involved in the next minutes, bringing you back to the time both of you danced silly in the hall just a few hours ago.

Gojo suddenly grabbed your hand and held it in his, he pushed you away to twirl you a few times before bringing you back in his arms and this time there’s no space between you. You brought your hands around his waist while he had his hands around your shoulders and you could feel his chin rested on your head. 

After many minutes passed with the both of you swaying while holding each other closely, you pulled away and looked up at him and smiled. You started to move to the beat again, and as you felt a tingling sensation in your stomach, you laughed and threw your head back. 

Unexpectedly, Gojo moved his hand to the back of your neck and pulled your head towards him before he planted a soft kiss on your lips. You had your eyes widened as he moved his lips delicately on yours. The butterflies came back as you could feel his large hand moved to your neck, slightly gripping it with two of his fingers holding your jaw, making you unable to move so he could stay kissing you. 

Your hands cluthced tighter on his coat before you finally had the courage to kiss him back. The kiss was perfect to you, it was slow and intimate, his hands on your neck added the sensation that made you moan low in your throat and you didn’t even realize it. It was perfect already, until you could feel him grinning while kissing you, which brought more excitement into the kiss.

Gojo gripped your neck tighter than before and he pulled you in for a deeper kiss, you had no choice but to follow his move. You slighty gasped begging for air, and Gojo took his chance to pushed his tongue inside your mouth and you let him. You knew he was grinning in between the kiss and somehow that turned you on even more, knowing that he’s content and enjoying the kiss as much as you did.

The music was still playing and you were thankful for that because it lessen the awkwardness if it were stopped. And you were also thankful because it sets the mood even better. But, guess you weren’t lucky enough as the music was fading away and your heavy breath was heard explicitly in the air. You could feel your face heated and your pulse quickened from the passionate kiss you shared.

When the music finally stopped, Gojo pulled away while you leaned in asking for more. His hand was still on your neck for a while before sliding down your chest and dropped it, leaving you untouched. You closed your eyes in disapointment and bit your lip in frustration. 

“Do you like the kiss?” Gojo asked suddenly. 

You looked up at him, feeling overwhelmed. 

“Of course you do,” he leaned in to your ear, smirking, “I heard those moans you made.”


End file.
